


Broken

by Probablyreading



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, McChekov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1272193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Probablyreading/pseuds/Probablyreading
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard and Chekov have fallen into a routine neither of them is proud of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

Bones wondered how they’d gotten here. Pavel straddling him, running his fingers through Leo’s hair as he kissed him. It seems like they had just been fighting an hour ago, which was probably because they were just fighting an hour ago.This was the sick routine they had fallen into. It was vocal warfare, and each word hit like a bullet. There were one to many drunken slurs, every word fueled by the last.

The worst part? It always ended the same way. Always on Leo’s bed, melting into each other, their lips entwined. They had forgotten what started it all, what the fire was that started the first fight. It broke Leo, every word of every fight chipping away at him. He saw the same effect happen with Pasha. He saw the light seep from the young kid’s eyes. The potential that had once been associate with Pavel was in shambles.

There wasn’t enough bourbon or vodka in the universe to drown out the memories they had made. They weren’t memories, they were more like scars, things that seep into you nightmares. So, one night, after having sobered up, they made a pact to live in the now, and they were doing a damn good job of it. Yeah hey were still fighting, but their last fight had been an hour ago. Right now, however, Leo was in his favorite place, with Pasha.


End file.
